


Nobody But Them

by AkaShika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Unsupportive Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaShika/pseuds/AkaShika
Summary: After the war, nobody's opinions matter but their own.





	Nobody But Them

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I'm Not Asking For Permission"  
> Word count: 303

"I mean, I just don't get it, mate."

"You don't need to."

"And what if we don't agree with it?" Hermione asked, her face pinched and her eyes narrowed.

"You don't need to."

"And you'll just keep on with it as if our worries don't matter?"

Harry could see her building up to something.

"Exactly," he said with a smile as he stood and walked around the Great Hall to the Slytherin table.

* * *

"I don't like it, Draco," Pansy said. "What if he's planning something just to humiliate you?"

Draco said nothing, he just stared at Pansy, waiting for her to realise what she'd just said.

She huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "You can't honestly expect him just to have forgotten about it all."

"I don't," Draco agreed as he watched Harry make his way across the hall, the smile on his face growing with every step. "But I would like to see if we can be a part of each other's lives, even with the history we have."

* * *

Three days later, sitting under a tree on the shore of the Lake, Harry was straddling Draco's lap as they whispered to each other. They felt like the only people in the world. Their idyllic spring day, however, was ruined by the sound of Hermione’s Harpy screech.

"Harry, please!"

Harry gave Draco a gentle kiss and said, "Sorry, love. I'll be right back," He rose and walked over to where Hermione stood with Ron and Ginny.

"Explain to me why I need your approval and your permission to be happy for once Hermione?" He was finally angry. The whispers, stares, and glares from his friends had worn him out. "Explain to me why I need to throw away something this amazing, just to make you happy?"

Hermione didn't have an answer.


End file.
